


Ornithose

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sind sehr viele Jahre nach dem Krieg vergangen. <br/>Severus und Harry leben schon lange zusammen, bis Severus schließlich krank wird. Kann Severus wieder gesund werden und wie ist es den beiden in ihrem Leben ergangen? <br/>Pairing ist natürlich SNARRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1: Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Severus x Harry  
> Kapitel: 5  
> Status: fertig geschrieben und überarbeitet
> 
> Diese FF ist auf einen Leser-Wunsch hin entstanden! Ich bin gerne bereit noch weitere Wünsche zu erfüllen, falls jemand interesse haben sollte und mir zu dem Wunsch etwas vernünftiges einfällt!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Warmes, grünliches Licht fiel durch das Fenster neben dem großen Bett hinein, welches sich seinen Weg schon durch das Blätterdach der alten Kastanie gesucht hatte, die direkt neben dem Fenster aufragte.  
Die Blätter, die im Wind raschelten und sich bewegten, veränderten das Lichtbild an der Wand, gegenüber von dem Bett. Ein faszinierendes Schattenspiel entstand und sorgte für ein friedliches Ambiente.

Zwei schwarze Augen waren auf dieses Schattenspiel gerichtet.  
In dem großen Bett lag ein Mann, der erst vor fünf Minuten wach geworden war, dabei war es schon 15 Uhr und früher hätte er es sich niemals erlaubt so lange im Bett zu liegen.  
Aber heute war kein normaler Tag!  
Er konnte spüren, wie sein ganzer Körper schmerzhaft pochte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß am ganzen Leib klebte, seine Wangen glühten und er trotzdem zitterte.  
Dem Mann tat alles weh und da war es viel einfacher zu schlafen oder stumpfsinnig auf das Lichtspiel an der Wand gegenüber zu starren, mit glasigen Augen. Einfacher, als sich aus dem Bett zu schleppen.

Die Tür, welche bis zu diesem Augenblick nur angelehnt gewesen war, wurde mit einem Mal aufgedrückt. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich sofort in zwei strahlend Grüne, welche in all den Jahren, die er sie nun schon kannte, nie an Leuchtkraft verloren hatten.  
Der Eigentümer der grünen Augen lächelte und kam dann mit einer großen Schüssel und einem Waschlappen näher.  
Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und stellte die Sachen beiseite, um die Hände frei zu haben und dem Mann im Bett über das Gesicht streicheln zu können.

“Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?”, fragte Grünauge.  
Der andere schnaubte verächtlich, wie nur er es konnte und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. “Der Preis für die dümmste Frage der Woche geht an dich, Potter!”, gab er höhnisch zurück und kassierte dafür sofort einen nachlässigen Schlag gegen den Oberarm.  
“Ich sehe hier niemanden mit dem Namen Potter!”, kam die schlagfertige Antwort.  
Der Mann im Bett verzog nur schlecht gelaunt das Gesicht und kuschelte sich dann gegen das Bein des Anderen.  
Er hasste es krank zu sein!

“Versuchen wir es noch einmal: Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen, Schatz?”, fragte Harry der-Junge-der-lebt-und-inzwischen-ein-alter-Mann-ist Snape.  
“Beschissen!”  
Harry lachte nur und legte Severus Snape, der auch mit seinen 75 Jahren nichts von seiner grummeligen, missmutigen Art verloren hatte, einfach einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn.  
“Hör auf zu lachen, das ist alles deine Schuld!”  
Doch Harry lachte nur weiter und fuhr dann mit seinen Fingern durch die halblangen Haare seines Ehemanns. Haare, die noch vor 25 Jahren von einem satten Schwarz geprägt waren und doch inzwischen Silbern geworden waren, auch wenn Severus noch immer die eine oder andere schwarze Strähne hatte.  
Auch das fand Harry sehr amüsant, verlieh es seinem Ehemann doch ein wenig das Aussehen eines Streifenhörnchens.

Der ehemalige Lehrer hingegen war damit beschäftigt sich in seinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen.  
Er war tatsächlich der festen Ansicht, dass dies alles die Schuld seines Ehemanns war, der erst letzte Woche in ziemlich genau der selben Verfassung hier im Bett gelegen hatte.  
Mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass Harry 20 Jahre jünger war als er selbst! Außerdem hatte Grünauge den Vorteil gehabt, alles an Erkältungstränken zu bekommen, was sie noch im Haus gehabt hatten. Und noch bevor er dazu gekommen war seine Vorräte wieder aufzufüllen, hatte er selbst hier gelegen.  
Dummer Gryffindor!

“Meine Schuld also?”, fragte eben dieser leise. “Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es eine furchtbar dumme Idee ist mich zu küssen, während ich krank bin! Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören! Hättest du nach dem ersten Kuss aufgehört, wäre vielleicht nichts passiert!”  
“So weit ich mich erinnere, hat es dir sehr gefallen, was ich mit dir gemacht habe!”, knurrte Severus nur.  
“Das will ich auch gar nicht bestreiten, aber gewarnt hatte ich dich.”  
Severus grummelte nur und legte sich nun endgültig auf den Schoss des anderen Mannes.  
Er mochte vielleicht nicht der liebevollste Mann der Welt sein, er mochte Probleme haben wirklich in Worte zu fassen, was er für den Anderen empfand, auch wenn sie jetzt schon… (kurz nachrechnen) 37 Jahre ein Paar waren, aber verdammt, er war süchtig nach Körperkontakt zu seinem ehemaligen Hassschüler!

37 Jahre. Himmel, dass war so gut wie die Hälfte seines ganzen Lebens und auch davor hatte sich schon Jahrelang alles nur noch um den Grünäugigen gedreht, auch wenn er wirklich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie mal als altes, verschrumpeltes Ehepaar enden würden.  
In der Schlacht damals hatte er im sterben gelegen, er hatte sich sogar darauf gefreut!  
Aber natürlich hatte er Harrys grandiosen Dickkopf nicht mit einberechnet. Sein ganzer Hals war aufgerissen gewesen, er hatte so viel Blut verloren. Mit absoluter Sicherheit hatte er gedacht, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war und dann tauchte Harry einfach auf, zog aus dem nichts einen Phönix hervor, woher auch immer er diesen hatte, und rettete ihn mit dessen Tränen.

Heute, viele Jahre später, wusste er, dass Harry den Vogel auf seiner Reise durch das ganze Land gefunden hatte.  
Er hatte bei seiner Jagd nach Horcruxen auf einem hohen Berg campiert und war kurzerhand noch höher geklettert um die Aussicht zu genießen.  
Und hatte dabei zufällig einen Phönix gefunden. Manchmal hatte der Kerl echt mehr Glück als Verstand!  
Wie auch immer, Severus Snape hatte die Schlacht überlebt und trotzdem eine Weile im Krankenflügel liegen müssen, weil er völlig entkräftet gewesen war.

In dieser Zeit waren dann Auroren aufgetaucht.  
Sie hatten ihn festnehmen wollen, doch auch hier hatte Harry wieder eingegriffen und seinen Willen durchgesetzt.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie alles mit ihnen beiden angefangen hatte.  
Nämlich mit einer ziemlich dreisten und unverschämten Lüge!  
“Nehmen sie ihre dreckigen Finger sofort von meinem Verlobten!”, hatte der junge Held geschrien, kaum das man versuchte Severus aus seinem Bett zu zerren.  
Die völlige Fassungslosigkeit in den Gesichtern der Umstehenden war fantastisch gewesen, selbst wenn er genau so dumm drein gesehen haben musste.

“Aber Mr. Potter, was sagen sie denn da?”, hatte einer verdattert gefragt.  
“Sie haben mich richtig verstanden! Severus Snape ist mein Verlobter und ich fordere, dass sie ihn sofort wieder hinlegen. Er muss sich noch ausruhen.”, hatte Harry fest gesagt und seinen Lehrer wieder ins Bett gesteckt. “Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet hätte, wenn er schuldig wäre? Severus Snape war Spion für uns. Er hat alles getan, um mir zu helfen. Er ist ein Held!”  
“Aber er hat Dumbledore ermordet, das haben sie selbst gesagt!”  
“Dieser Mord war kein Mord, da die beiden es abgesprochen hatten. Albus war krank, er hatte nur noch kurz zu Leben und hat Severus daher um einen Gefallen gebeten.”

Severus erinnerte sich, wie sehr er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt über das vorlaute Mundwerk seines Schülers geärgert hatte und noch mehr hatte es ihn gefuchst dem Jungen all seine Erinnerungen gegeben zu haben!  
Doch der Gryffindor hatte sich gar nicht von seiner Geschichte abbringen lassen. Er war fest dabei geblieben, dass er von Anfang an in alles eingeweiht gewesen wäre, dass Severus und er ein Paar wären, seit Harry auf der Flucht war, und hatte all dies auch noch mit Erinnerungen im Denkarium untermauert.  
Wie er allerdings ihre Beziehung bewiesen hatte, wusste Severus bis heute nicht!  
Als er dann zwei Wochen später endlich wieder aufstehen durfte, ohne das Poppy ihn anfauchte, war er schon ein freier Mann gewesen.

Naja, so halb zumindest.  
Schließlich klebte er irgendwie an Harry fest. Ungewollt!  
Da Harry ihm mit einer Lüge den Hals gerettet hatte, hatten sie beschlossen zumindest für ein halbes Jahr ein Theaterstück aufzuspielen und die falsche Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Darin war Severus schließlich gut gewesen. Er konnte jedem eine Lüge verkaufen, ohne das dieser er merkte, und so auch hier!  
Granger und Weasley waren aus allen Bäumen gefallen, als Severus zu Harry in den Grimmauldplatz gezogen war.  
Und die jüngste Weasley hatte erst mehrere Stunden lange geheult, nur um dann einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Heute sprach Ginny nicht mehr mit Harry und hatte Blaise Zabini geheiratet.

Natürlich hatte die gesamte Zaubererwelt alles über ihre Beziehung wissen wollten. Nachdem die ersten Spionierzauber von Kimmkorn es irgendwie ins Haus geschafft hatte, waren sie in ein Zimmer gezogen, um nicht doch noch aufzufliegen.  
Dabei war es dann passiert.  
Wenn man jeden Morgen mit dem selben Menschen in seinen Armen aufwachte, dessen Wärme spürte, das leise Atmen hörte und nicht mal zurückgestoßen wurde, dann änderte sich mit der Zeit einfach alles.  
Die sechs Monate kamen und gingen, ohne das einer von ihnen die Trennung auch nur mit einer Silbe anschnitt.

Noch ein weiterer Monat und Severus lag jeden Morgen wach im Bett, strich Harry gedankenverloren über die Gesichtszüge, bis dieser aufwachte, nur um sich dann schnell schlafend zu stellen.  
Bald darauf konnte er nur noch kalt duschen, schob sich der junge Mann doch andauernd in seine Gedanken.  
Es war schwer gewesen sich zu beherrschen, als Harry langsam sämtliche Hemmungen fallen ließ und es ihn nicht mehr kümmerte, ob Severus im Raum war, während er sich umzog, auszog, eincremte oder was er sonst noch für Gründe gefunden hatte, um die Hüllen fallen zu lassen.  
Erst Monate später hatte Harry ihm gesteckt, dass er all dies gemacht hatte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er Severus sonst verführen sollte.

Als der Gryffindor dann das erste Mal ins Bad geplatzt war, während Severus unter der Dusche stand, hatte es kein halten mehr gegeben.  
Harry war zu ihm unter die Dusche geklettert.  
Das Wasser, so kalt es auch war, hatte nichts mehr gegen Severus Erregung ausrichten können. Sie hatten sich Minutenlang einfach nur angestarrt, bis ihre Kiefer schließlich aufeinander knallten. Sie hatten sich aneinander gekrallt, wie zwei Ertrinkende und sich so heftig geküsst, dass nur die engen Duschenwände es verhinderten, dass sie umfielen.  
Sie hatten es beide gewollt, sie hatten beide gespürt, wie sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen langsam aufgebaut hatte, und so war der Sex einvernehmlich, unvermeidlich und überwältigend gewesen.

Severus spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Lappen auf die Stirn gedrückt wurde. Er war zu Müde, um die Augen wieder auf zu machen.  
“Severus, ich bin gleich für ein paar Minuten weg. Ich muss dir ein paar Tränke besorgen.”, flüsterte Harry leise, direkt neben Severus Ohr. “Ich würde es ja selber versuchen, aber…”  
“Bloß nicht, ich hänge an meinem Leben!”, keuchte dieser.  
“Eben!”, sagte Harry lachend. “Lässt du mich dann jetzt endlich aufstehen? Sonst wirst du noch in einer Woche hier liegen und leiden.”  
Gequält rutsche der düstere Mann vom Schoss seines Geliebten herunter, rollte sich in sich selbst zusammen und blieb total erschöpft liegen.  
Er wurde wirklich alt!

Kurz gab Harry ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwand er wieder aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Harry

“Severus, es ist mir total egal, wie wenig Lust du auf einen Arzt hast und wie ungern du Hilfe annimmst! Du liegst jetzt schon drei Wochen hier im Bett, die Tränke bringen einfach überhaupt nichts, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dir helfen kann und ich weigere mich dich zu verlieren!”, fauchte Harry laut, konnte aber die Besorgnis nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.  
Ja, er machte sich Sorgen um seinen sturen, kranken Ehemann.  
Severus sah furchtbar aus. Seine blasse Haut war seltsam gelblich, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen waren inzwischen nahezu lila und seine Lippen waren auch seltsam blau.  
Er zitterte noch immer und nichts schien ihn wirklich wärmen zu können.

“Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!”  
“Ich heiße nicht Potter und es nervt mich, dass du mich immer so nennst, wenn wir streiten, also hör auf damit!”, fauchte er zurück. “Ich habe dir für heute um 11 Uhr einen Termin im St. Mungo gemacht, da kannst so viel streiten, meckern und fluchen, wie du willst, aber du wirst trotzdem dahin gehen!”  
Severus gab nur ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich und zog sich dann die Decke über den Kopf.  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er zog aus dem Kleiderschrank dunkle Sachen für Severus, welcher noch immer nur Schwarz trug, und ließ dann heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen.

Der folgende Kampf, bis er Severus endlich in der Wanne und ihn dann auch noch sauber hatte, war schon anstrengend. Noch kräftezehrender war das Anziehen gewesen, vom Apparieren ganz zu schweigen.  
Doch irgendwie schafften sie es doch bis ins St. Mungo, wo sie gleich von einem aufgekratzten, jungen Pfleger in Empfang genommen wurden, welcher sie in ein Krankenzimmer scheuchte.  
Severus brach sofort wieder auf dem Bett dort zusammen, rollte sich wieder ein und schien beinahe augenblicklich wegzudösen.  
Mit dem Mann konnte wirklich irgendwas nicht stimmen, wenn er Fremde seine Schwächen sehen ließ.  
Harry hatte wirklich angst um Severus. Er war doch erst 75, er konnte noch locker doppelt so alt werden!

Irgendein alter, schlecht gelaunter Heiler kam nach über einer halben Stunde Wartezeit hinein.  
Harry hatte sich in der Zeit damit begnügt Severus sanft über den Rücken und das Gesicht zu streicheln. Er liebte das Gesicht seines Mannes, dass in den letzten Jahren sogar ein paar Lachfalten bekommen hatte.  
Ja, auch wenn Severus nicht darüber sprach, so war Harry doch klar, dass Severus sehr glücklich mit ihm zusammen war.  
Das bewiesen die Meisten seiner Handlungen und Gesten.

Harry erinnerte sich noch so gut.  
Sie wohnten schon ein Jahr lang zusammen im Grimmauldplatz, seit vier Monaten waren sie ungelogen ein festes Paar.  
Das hatte Hermine und Ron fast umgebracht. Ron war tatsächlich in Ohnmacht gefallen, als Harry ihnen von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Hermine hingegen war tierisch rot geworden, hatte dann eine Weile gestottert, dass eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung doch nicht in Ordnung sei, und dann einfach die Klappe gehalten, als Severus rein gekommen war, Harry stürmisch küsste und gleich wieder verschwand.  
Vor diesem Ereignis hatte Harry schon gewusst, dass er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer absolut heiß fand und das er ihn immer in seiner Nähe haben wollte, doch an diesem Tag war ihm zum ersten Mal richtig aufgefallen, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, wenn Severus ihn küsste, berührte oder anlächelte.

Ja, Severus Snape war definitiv ein Mann, der es Wert war geliebt zu werden und genau das tat Harry jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren.  
Nach der Schlacht hatte ihn nur Severus davon abgehalten völlig zusammenzubrechen, auch wenn der Mann nicht wusste, was für eine große Stütze er Harry gewesen war.  
Es hatte schon seine bloße Anwesenheit gereicht, um ihn wieder zu stabilisieren. Hätte er Severus nicht gehabt, dann hätte er sich vermutlich für Wochen oder Monate einfach in seinem Bett eingerollt, niemanden sehen wollen und nichts vernünftiges gegessen.  
Solche Dinge ließ ein Severus Snape gar nicht erst zu, der brauchte nämlich einen geregelten Tagesablauf, pünktliche Mahlzeiten und Ordnung!

All das hatte auch Harrys Leben wieder gerade gebogen und ihn in einen Rhythmus finden lassen, den er zuvor eigentliche nie gehabt hatte.  
Und kaum hatte er sich versehen, redete er schon Stundenlang mit dem Mann über alle seine Empfindungen während seiner Zeit im Ligusterweg, während der Kämpfe und auf der Flucht.  
Stunden hatten sie damit verbracht sich Harrys ganzes Leben im Denkarium aus dem Schulleiterbüro anzusehen. Von den schlimmsten Dingen, bis hin zu den wenigen Schönen.  
Und tatsächlich, kaum waren sie mit Harrys Leben durch, hatte sich auch Severus so weit für ihn öffnen können, dass sie mit seinen Erinnerungen dasselbe machten.

Teilweise hatte Harry danach Stundenlang für Severus geweint, der dazu selbst nicht in der Lage gewesen war. Der Mann hatte in seinem Leben so viel Grausamkeit, Einsamkeit und Hass erlebt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass seine Seele an dem Schmerz nicht zerrissen war.  
Und das war sie wirklich nicht! In Severus Innerem hatte eine zerbrechliche Phiole voll Hoffnung geleuchtet.  
Nur ein falsches Wort von Harry und alles hätte zerstört werden können, doch er hatte sich gehütet eben dies zu tun, hatte er doch dieselben Hoffnungen.  
Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben, auf Frieden, auf Liebe und auf eine Familie! Und genau dies hatte Harry ihm geben wollen und müssen!

Sie hatten lange gebraucht, nämlich ziemlich genau dieses eine Jahr, indem sie sich langsam immer besser kennenlernten.  
Ja, sie liebten einander schon, sie küssten und begehrten einander, aber nach diesem ersten, harten Sex in der Dusche, welcher nötig gewesen war um ihr gegenseitiges Interesse zu untermauern, dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung, war lange nichts mehr passiert.  
Erst nachdem sie einander wirklich kannten, alle Erinnerungen durch hatten, erst dann waren sie bereit gewesen einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Es war gewesen, als wäre er Knoten geplatzt.

Harry war aus dem Denkarium aufgetaucht und hatte Severus ganz dicht neben sich gefunden.  
Zum ersten Mal wirklich komplett entspannt. Da waren dunkle, glänzende Augen gewesen. Der Geruch nach Kräutern und Kernseife. Eine dunkle, erotische Stimme, die mit ihm sprach und doch hatte Harry nicht ein Wort mitbekommen.  
Stattdessen hatte er Severus Gesicht in seine Hände genommen, ihn daran näher gezogen und sich schließlich mit seinem ganzen Körper an den größeren Mann geschmiegt, der so perfekt mit ihm zu harmonieren schien.

Ihr erster Sex war vor allem wild und hart gewesen. Sie hatten nicht darauf geachtet zu genießen, hatten nur ihren Hunger stillen wollen.  
Der Sex an diesem Abend hingegen war ganz anders!  
Zärtlich, sanft und gefühlvoll langsam.  
Es war ein Rausch, der Harry auch heute noch wohlige Schauer bereitete, wenn er zurück dachte. Nie hätte er gedacht, das ein Severus Snape so zärtlich seien konnte, doch er konnte und hatte dies seit damals auch immer wieder bewiesen.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam aufwachten, beide noch nackt und auf dem Sofa eng aneinander gekuschelt, waren sie endlich bereit gewesen an eine gemeinsame Zukunft und Familie zu denken.

Ja, sie hatten nie Kinder auf normalem Weg bekommen können, doch sie hatten Teddy gehabt, der auch für Severus schnell zu einem Sohn geworden war, was bestimmt Remus besonders gerührt hätte, und zu Teddy waren noch Mika und Jean gekommen, die sie im Alter von 3 und 6 adoptiert hatten.  
Die Drei waren auch schon alle erwachsen, standen auf eigenen Beinen und planten ihre Zukunft und Familien.  
Sie hatten sich eine Familie zusammen aufgebaut, wenn auch eine unübliche in der Zaubererwelt, und Severus gehörte nun mal unauslöschlich zu Harrys Familie.  
Er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen Severus zu verlieren!

Er schreckte aus den Gedanken wieder hoch, als der Heiler ihn ziemlich rüde darum bat auf die Seite zu gehen.  
“Oh, ja natürlich.”, sagte er zerstreut und stellte sich ans Fenster.  
Er fühlte sich nutzlos. Eigentlich müsste er sich doch um seinen Ehemann kümmern können. Aber er war so nützlich, wie ein Drache im Porzellanladen!  
Dummer Heiler! Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Konversation betreiben?  
Die Minuten verstrichen, Severus schlief noch immer tief und fest. Als sich der Heiler wieder aufrichtete, sah dieser gar nicht glücklich aus.  
Harry musste schlucken.

“Was hat er?”  
“Haben sie Haustiere?”, fragte der Mann ausweichend und spielte an seinem Zauberstab herum. Harry war verwirrt.  
“Ähm… Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit..”  
“Beantworten sie bitte einfach meine Frage, Mister Snape!”  
“Ja, wir haben Haustiere, wir haben einen Phönix und zu dessen Gesellschaft auch noch einen Papageien. Wieso?”  
Der Heiler nickte, als hätte er genau das befürchtet und setzte sich dann schwerfällig auf einen alten, klapprigen Bürostuhl.  
“Das habe ich angenommen. Sagen sie mir bitte genau, wie lange ihr Ehemann schon Krank ist.”, bat der Mann und zückte eine Schreibfeder und sein Klemmbrett.  
Harry brach der Schweiß aus und er knetete nervös seine Hände.

“Severus liegt jetzt schon seit genau 23 Tagen im Bett. Ich war die Woche vor ihm Krank, da hat er mir alle möglichen Erkältungstränke eingeflösst und dann ging es wieder. Kaum war ich wieder auf den Beinen, ging es bei ihm los.”, erklärte er möglichst detailliert. “Es fing, wie bei mir, mit Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen an. Wie dachten, es wäre nur eine Grippe. Dann kamen auch noch Rückenschmerzen und Fieber dazu. Ein paar Stunden später schlug sein Herz dann plötzlich nicht mehr, wie es sollte. Es klang zu langsam. Nach einer Woche hatte er auch noch starken Keuchhusten. Essen tut er fast gar nichts mehr, wenn doch dann hat er Durchfall, der nicht schön aussieht. Obwohl er fast nur schläft, ist er nie ausgeschlafen, er kriegt kaum Luft, selbst wenn er auf dem Rücken liegt und auch das Fieber will einfach nicht verschwinden, obwohl ich ihm schon Unmengen von Tränken eingeflösst habe. Und jetzt sagen sie mir endlich, was mein Mann hat!”

Der Heiler blickte wieder auf und nahm die Brille ab, die er zum schreiben aufgesetzt hatte.  
“Ihr Ehemann hat eine Ornithose, auch bekannt als Papageienkrankheit!“, gab er schließlich an. „Wie der Name sagt, wird diese Krankheit von dem Sprechvogel übertragen, auch wenn die Tiere selbst so gut wie gar keine Anzeichen einer Krankheit aufweisen. Die Symptome, die sie beschrieben haben, passen alle.“  
Harry wartete darauf, dass der Mann noch ein paar Dinge erklären würde, zum Beispiel zur Behandlung, oder warum Harry dann nicht selbst so da lag, wie Severus, aber das tat dieser nicht, bis Harry eine ungeduldige Handbewegung machte. “Und weiter?”

“Nun, 23 Tag ist schon recht viel! Wenn das Fieber nach drei Wochen nicht schon zurückgegangen ist, dann liegen die Überlebenschancen lange nicht mehr ganz so gut. Und 75 ist nicht gerade jung. Wir werden sofort mit einer Antibiotika-Therapie beginnen, die wir uns bei den Muggeln abgeguckt haben, da sie einfach am besten gegen Bakterienerkrankungen hilft. Wenn das Fieber in den nächsten drei Tagen aber nicht sinkt, dann sieht es schlecht aus!”, sagte der Mann emotionslos. Was war nur mit den Ärzten und Heilern, dass sie solche Sachen sagen konnten, ohne dabei traurig auszusehen?  
“Machen sie sich erstmal keine Sorgen. Wichtig für sie ist es den Vogel zum Tierarzt zu bringen und sich selbst untersuchen zu lassen.”  
Der Grünäugige nickte wie in Trance. “Natürlich. Kann ich ein Gemeinschaftszimmer für Severus und mich bekommen? Und gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich tun kann?”

Ganz kurz hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor das Gefühl Mitleid im Blick des Heilers gesehen zu haben, doch das war so schnell vorbei, dass er sich nicht darauf hätte versteifen können.  
“Nein, da ist erstmal alles. Ich sorge für das Zimmer. Holen sie ein paar Sachen und kümmern sie sich um den Überträger, das ist das Wichtigste. Und wenn sie wieder da sind, können sie dann alle Formulare ausfüllen.”  
Harry nickte, streichelte Severus noch einmal über die weichen Haare und apparierte dann nach Hause, wo er erst mal in sich zusammen sackte und weinte.

Er hatte diesen Papagei angeschafft, also war es seine Schuld, wenn sein Ehemann sterben sollte!


	3. Kapitel 3 - Teddy

Ein junger Mann, mit leuchten blauen Haaren, rauschte durch die Gänge des St. Mungo und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe seine Hektik und Panik zu vertuschen.  
Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er eine sehr aufgelösten Brief von seiner Ehefrau Victoire bekommen, welche wiederum einen noch aufgelösteren Brief von ihrem Schwiegervater bekommen hatte.  
Harry Snape hatte seinem Adoptivsohn und Patenkind in diesem Brief mitgeteilt, dass dessen anderer Vater im magischen Krankenhaus lag und vielleicht bald sterben würde.  
Darauf hin hatte es für den Blauhaarigen kein halten mehr gegeben.

Es war ihm völlig egal, dass sein Chef ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde, weil er einfach so aus dem Büro gestürmt war.  
Aber wenn man mal ehrlich war, dann gab es im Büro für die Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe gerade ohnehin nicht viel zu tun und Familie war immer wichtiger!  
Unzählige, gesichtslose Menschen sausten an seinem Blickfeld vorbei, während er immer schneller rannte und schließlich vor der gesuchten Zimmertür stand.  
Es sollte ihm nicht so schwer fallen, durch diese Tür zu gehen oder überhaupt die Klinge anzufassen, aber jetzt wo er davor stand, übermannte ihn einfach die Angst und lähmte ihn.

Laut seiner Frau hatten in dem Brief keine Einzelheiten gestanden. Er wusste also nicht, was genau ihn da drin erwarten würde, und das machte es nur noch schlimmer!  
War Severus angegriffen worden? Hatte es einen Unfall gegeben? Was war passiert?  
Doch die Tür würde ihm dazu sicher keine Auskunft geben, also entschied er sich mit zitternden Knien dafür, doch die Starre zu überwinden und einzutreten.

Die Tür war noch keinen Zentimeter offen, da hörte er aus dem Raum schon ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, was ihn dazu veranlasste sich noch mehr zu beeilen.  
Neben einem Bett, in einem Zimmer das viel zu weiß war, saß sein Dad, völlig in Tränen aufgelöst und sich selbst hin und her schaukelnd, und in dem Bett lag sein Papa, blas wie der Tod und rasselnd am atmen.  
Er bekam gar nicht mit, wie er den Raum durchquerte, wusste nur, dass er in der nächsten Sekunde schon neben dem Mann stand, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt hatte, obwohl sie nicht verwandt waren.  
Er zog den Retter der Zaubererwelt in seine Arme und versuchte irgendwie die Lage zu verstehen, auch wenn ihm das ohne Erklärungen sowieso nicht gelingen würde.

“Alles ist gut, Dad!”, flüsterte er dem aufgelösten Mann zu. “Ich bin hier. Beruhig dich und erzähl mir dann, was hier passiert ist!”  
Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Harry sich sofort beruhigen würde.  
Wer könnte das schon, wenn er um seinen Lebenspartner bangen musste?  
Tatsächlich dauerte es wirklich sehr lange, bis sein Ziehvater aufgehört hatte zu weinen und auch der Schluckauf soweit abgeklungen war, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.  
“Ich hab ihn umgebracht!”, flüsterte Harry schließlich und umschloss die Hand seines Mannes krampfhaft, als könnte er ihn dadurch auch im Leben festhalten.  
Teddy Remus Snape hingegen verstand alles nun noch viel weniger und schüttelte daher nur seine blauen Locken. “Red keinen Scheiß. Dad, du würdest Papa nie was tun. Fang bitte am Anfang an! Was ist hier los?”

Drei Stunden später waren auch Teddys Geschwister endlich eingetroffen, welche sich leider nicht so gut auf der Arbeit hatten losreißen können.  
Harry war gerade endlich eingeschlafen, völlig erschöpft und, wenn man den Heilern glaubten konnte, selbst nicht hundert Prozentig gesund.  
Offenbar hatte es Severus mit irgendeinem seiner Heiltränke geschafft, den Krankheitsverlauf bei Harry aufzuhalten, so dass seine Lunge lange nicht so geschädigt war, wie die von Severus. Severus hingegen hatte sich selbst bei irgendeinem Kuss selbst infiziert.  
Im Stillen verfluchte Teddy die Dickköpfigkeit des ehemaligen Lehrers, er konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, wie schwer es für Harry gewesen sein musste Severus überhaupt hier her zu bekommen.  
Es war schon früher immer so gut wie unmöglich gewesen.

Eigentlich war das Lächerlich!  
Teddy konnte sich so gut an seine Kindheit erinnern und er hatte es mehr als einmal hinbekommen sich schwer zu verletzten oder gar richtig Krank zu werden, und jedes Mal war es Severus gewesen, der ihn sofort zur Krankenschwester oder ins St. Mungo geschleppt hatte, selbst wenn er eigentlich gar nichts schlimmes hatte und auch Harry nicht der Meinung war, dass ein Heilerbesuch nötig war.  
Der Mann war ihm und einen Geschwistern gegenüber überfürsorglich, genau wie bei Harry, aber sobald es um ihn selbst ging, schaltete er plötzlich auf Stur.  
Aber gut, so war er nun mal. Trotzdem wäre es sicher nicht so weit gekommen, wenn der Mann schneller Hilfe annehmen würde und dann müsste sich Harry auch nicht solche Vorwürfe machen.  
Denn darin war sein Pate wirklich große klasse!

Natürlich hatten sie den Mann auch nicht dazu bekommen sich in sein eigenes Krankenbett zu legen.  
Zu weit stand es für seinen Geschmack von seinem Ehemann entfernt, also lag er jetzt zusammengerollt in einem knautschigen Sessel. Eigentlich wäre es niedlich, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre!  
“Ted, wie sieht es aus? Musst du nach Hause?”, fragte Mika schließlich leise, nachdem er Dad eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt hatte, damit er sich jetzt nicht noch was zu zog.  
Teddy schüttelte nur den Kopf. “Nein, ich bleibe heute Nacht und Morgen früh hier. Wäre gut, wenn mich einer von euch dann Morgen ablösen könnte. Victoire wird das sicher verstehen.”

Der abendliche Ablauf in einem Krankenhaus war wohl wirklich strickt durchgeplant.  
Teddy saß ihm abgedunkeltem Zimmer, hielt die Augen offen und wachte über seine Eltern, wie diese es immer bei ihm gemacht hatte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, während jede Stunde ein Pfleger oder Heiler nach dem Stand der Dinge sah.  
Natürlich gab es mehr als einen Kommentar dazu, das Harry nicht im Bett lag, aber keiner wagte es wirklich etwas daran zu ändern.  
Und auch änderte sich nichts an Severus Zustand, obwohl er jede Stunde Heiltränke und teilweise auch Spritzen bekam.

Teddy blieb nichts, als in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er hatte wirklich eine sehr schöne Kindheit gehabt.  
Harry und Severus hatten ihm niemals verheimlich, das sie eigentlich nicht seine richtigen Eltern waren. Er wusste alles über seine leiblichen Eltern, was die beiden ihm hatten erzählen können. Trotzdem hatte er sich keine besseren Ersatzeltern wünschen können.  
Natürlich war Harry manchmal vorschnell und impulsiv, und Severus war wirklich häufig motzig und dann sollte man ihm besser ein paar Stunden aus dem Weg gehen, aber insgesamt waren beide sehr umgänglich. Ein Grund warum er nie verstanden hatte, wieso so schlimme Gerüchte über seinen Papa in Hogwarts umher flogen.  
Die beiden gingen nicht nur miteinander sehr liebevoll um, sondern auch mit ihren Kindern und obwohl Severus zweifellos kühler war als Harry, so war er doch immer da gewesen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an ein Gespräch mit Severus erinnerte, welches er vor 20 Jahren mit Severus gehabt hatte.  
Damals hatte er gerade gemerkt, dass sich seine Gefühle für Victoire langsam veränderten. Er hatte es nicht verstanden und war überfordert gewesen.  
Severus hatte ihn beiseite genommen, als er ihm seine Verwirrung anmerkte, und bis in die Nacht mit ihm über die Liebe gesprochen, versucht zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte und ihm auch von der langsamen Entwicklung zwischen Harry und ihm erzählt. Er fand ihre Geschichte immer noch sehr rührend. Aus Feinden waren hier erst Freunde und dann Geliebte geworden.

Danach, nach diesem Gespräch, hatte er eine ganze Weile verstärkt darauf geachtet, wie die beiden Männer miteinander umgingen. Sie waren ihm in allem ein großes Vorbild.  
Und bei diesen Beobachtungen war ihm erst klar geworden, wie sehr sich die zwei wirklich liebten. Wenn man nicht genau hin sah, dann fiel es gar nicht auf, denn es waren vor allem kleine Gesten, die dies zum Ausdruck brachten.

Jeden Morgen machten sie gemeinsam das Frühstück, obwohl Harry ein Morgenmuffel war.  
Jeden Abend schliefen sie im selben Bett, obwohl Severus Schlaf durch Harrys Albträume und Gerede oft unterbrochen wurde.  
Die kleinen, verliebten Blicke, die sie sich noch immer zuwarfen.  
Die Umarmungen, einfach nur so, weil sie den Anderen gerne berühren, egal ob dieser gerade am kochen war oder sonst was wichtiges machte.  
Von jedem Ausflug wird dem Anderen eine winzige Kleinigkeit mitgebracht. Komplimente werden nur zu gerne ausgetauscht.  
Bei jedem aneinander Vorbeigehen halten sie für einen Moment Händchen. Streicheln, küssen, kuscheln, necken und noch so vieles mehr.  
Es waren die Gesten die zählten!

Solange die beiden nur Zeit miteinander verbringen konnte, waren sie schon glücklich, dass hatte Teddy aus seinen Beobachtungen erkannt.  
Seine Eltern waren ihm gute Vorbilder!  
Und so hatte schließlich auch er den Mut gefunden Victoire zu küssen, um ihr endlich zu zeigen, was er fühlte. Und dabei zählten Gesten nun einmal mehr als Worte, so wie bei Severus und Harry auch.  
Ja, seine Eltern waren wirklich und wahrhaftig füreinander bestimmt gewesen, auch wenn es bei ihnen lange gedauert hatte, das zu erkennen.

Gegen sieben Uhr, es wurde gerade wieder hell draußen, schreckte Harry dann endgültig aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf wieder hoch. Unausgeruht sah er aus und traurig.  
Dennoch versäumte es der Mann nicht seinem Ziehsohn eine dankbare Umarmung zuteil werden zu lassen, als er erkannt, dass auch dieser die ganze Nacht bei ihnen ausgeharrt hatte.  
Als der verantwortliche Heiler eine halbe Stunde später eintrat, war Harry schon frisch angezogen und saß erneut bei seinem Mann am Bett, um diesen zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, auch wenn der es in seinem tiefen Schlaf sicher nicht mitbekommen würde.

“Wie sieht es aus?”, fragte der Gryffindor sofort, noch bevor der Mann auch nur einen Test gemacht hatte, weshalb er sich natürlich noch etwas gedulden musste.  
“Nun…”, begann er gedehnt langsam. “Das Fieber ist etwas zurück gegangen und die Dehydrierung ist erstmal aufgehalten. Gute Zeichen, aber hoffen wir nicht zu viel. Solange er nicht wieder aufwacht ist gar nichts klar! Morgen werden wir mehr zu seinem Zustand sagen können.”  
Warum war dieser Nachsatz nötig gewesen? Hatte der Idiot seinem Vater nicht einfach etwas Hoffnung lassen können?  
Doch Harry nickte nur und ging gar nicht auf das Gesagt ein. “Kann ich noch irgendwas tun?”

“Ja, sagen sie uns Bescheid, falls er aufwacht. Sonst gibt es nichts für sie zu tun!”  
Am liebsten wäre Teddy dem Kerl an die Gurgel gesprungen! Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass der Mann sagte, dass Harry hier nur im Weg sei!


	4. Kapitel 4 - Harry

Was sind die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben eines Menschen?  
Diese Frage hatte sich Harry schon sehr häufig in seiner Existenz gestellt.

In seiner frühsten Kindheit war seine Antwort immer Sicherheit gewesen. Sicherheit hatte er in seinem Schrank gehabt, der von seinen Verwandten so vehement gemieden wurde, und später in Hogwarts oder im Fuchsbau, letzten Endes auch bei Severus.  
Als er in die magische Welt kam änderte sich seine Antwort schnell zu Freundschaft. Ron und Hermine, seine ersten richtigen Freunde, auf die er auch heute noch zählen konnte, egal um was es ging.  
Luna, Dobby, Sirius, Neville! Nach dem Krieg waren noch mehr Leute hinzu gekommen, andere dafür verloren gewesen. Draco Malfoy gehörte überraschender Weise zu den Neulingen und natürlich auch hier Severus.  
Als der Krieg dann ausbrach war das Wichtigste für ihn die Hoffnung gewesen. Hoffnung auf all die Dinge, die er heute mit Severus zusammen hatte.

Und je länger er im Frieden lebte, mit Severus an seiner Seite, desto sicherer war er sich, dass Albus Dumbledore immer recht gehabt hatte!  
Das wichtigste im Leben und die größte Wirkung hatte immer die Liebe, egal auf welche Weise man sie empfand.  
Alle Dinge, die Harry in seinem Leben für unverzichtbar gehalten hatte: Sicherheit, Freundschaft, Hoffung und Liebe, all dies empfand er mit und für Severus.  
Die Liebe war natürlich das stärkste Gefühl, es fügte alles zusammen.  
Zusammengefasst konnte man also sagen, dass Severus für Harry das wichtigste im Leben war.  
Severus war der Sinn in Harrys Leben.

Genau diese Feststellung hatte ihn auch an diesem nassen Herbstmorgen aus dem Haus und in die Winkelgasse getrieben.  
Seit Severus im Krankenhaus eingewiesen worden war, waren weitere zwei Wochen vergangen. Das Fieber war inzwischen zurückgegangen, wenn auch noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden, und doch hatte sich sein Ehemann noch nicht ein einziges Mal wieder geregt, er wachte einfach nicht mehr auf und die Heiler waren inzwischen der festen Ansicht, dass Harry einen verlorenen Kampf fechten wollte.

Harry sah das anders!  
Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von Heilzaubern oder -Tränken hatte, aber er hatte dafür etwas anderes, nämlich einen Phönix!  
Schon vor mehreren Jahrzehnten hatte sein treuer Phönix Byrni es geschafft Severus das Leben zu retten, obwohl es wirklich nicht danach ausgesehen hatte. Und auch jetzt konnte Harry sehen, wie Byrnis Tränen etwas halfen, aber leider nie genug.  
Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass dies daran lag, dass es keine eindeutige Wunde gab, bei der die Tränen ansetzen konnten. Severus Zustand lag an den Bakterien. Bakterien waren winzig, kleine Lebewesen und Phönixtränen konnten keine Lebewesen, egal wie schädlich sie waren, umbringen, sondern immer nur die Schäden beheben, welche durch diese entstanden waren!

Jedenfalls hatte Harry auf dieser Basis ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und nun eine Theorie aufgestellt.  
Ihm war leider schmerzlich bewusst, dass er mit seinem Handeln Severus trotzdem verlieren könnte, wenn auch auf anderer Art.  
Severus würde Leben, Harry aber für immer hassen.  
Doch das war Harry immer noch tausend Mal lieber, als seinen Ehemann komplett zu verlieren.

Harry zog die Kapuze noch tiefer in die Stirn und bog dann in die Nokturengasse ab.  
Er war für seinen Geschmack noch immer viel zu bekannt in der Zaubererwelt, daher war es ihm echt lieber, wenn ihn bei seinem kleinen Ausflug keiner Beobachten würde.  
Links, rechts, rechts und schließlich noch mal links, dann stand er vor einem alten, unbewohntem Haus, welches mal ein Bordell gewesen war und in dem er sich nun mit einem Mann verabredetet hatte, welchen er noch aus seiner Aktiven Zeit als Auror kannte.  
Lange hatte er diesen Job nicht gemacht, die Kämpfe hatten ihm einfach zu den Ohren heraus gehangen, und so hatte er schließlich den Job des Verteidigunglehrers in Hogwarts angenommen, als Slughorn wieder in den Ruhestand ging und auch Severus wieder zu seinem alten Job zurück wollte.  
Das hatte ihm besser gelegen, wie damals mit der DA!

Vorsichtig betrat Harry das Haus, darauf bedacht nichts zu berühren, aus Angst, dass die Decke dann vielleicht runter kommen würde.  
Seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Finsternis gewöhnt, da spürte er schon einen kalten Hauch um Nacken.  
Er wirbelte herum und musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht zu würgen, als er Fatso sah. In den Jahren, die er ihn nicht gesehen hatte, war der Mann noch fetter geworden, hatte noch mehr Zähne verloren und offensichtlich nicht einmal geduscht.  
“Mr. Potter. Was für eine Ehre.”, kam es höhnisch von dem Kerl und Harry trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
“Fatso, lass uns nicht groß drum rum reden. Hast du den Speichel?”

Wie erwartet kam das freudlose Lachen sofort. “Natürlich! Ist schon lange her, dass mich jemand um Werwolfspeichel gebeten hat. Was hast du damit vor?”  
“Das geht dich gar nichts an! Wie viel willst du dafür?”, fragte Harry kalt.  
“700 Galleonen!”  
Harry zog sofort seinen Geldbeutel hervor und ließ den Geldbetrag mit einem Zauber in die ausgestreckte Hand des Widerlings klimpern. Dann streckte er selbst die Hand aus und erhielt als Ergebnis eine Phiole mit einem dickflüssigen, leicht grünen Sekret. Der Speichel eines verwandelten Werwolfs.  
“Gut, wenn das Zeug nicht echt ist, wirst du mich kennen lernen, ansonsten hörst du nie wieder ein Wort von mir!”

Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand Harry sofort wieder aus dem Gebäude und tauchte auf dem Gartenweg zu seinem kleinen Waldhäuschen wieder auf, welches Severus ihm zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Sie lebte seit dem Tag hier und hatten auch nie an eine Veränderung gedacht.  
Severus hatte wirklich Geschmack mit dem Haus bewiesen, es war klein, es war kuschelig und es war absolut Privat und abgelegen!  
Hier hatten sie auch ihre Flitterwochen verbracht. Eigentlich hatten sie alles in diesem Haus erlebt.

Geheiratete hatten sie erst, als sie schon fünf Jahre zusammen gewesen waren. Es war eine sehr schöne und schlichte Feier im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Ginny war natürlich nicht gekommen, aber dass hatte irgendwie niemanden groß gekümmert.  
Nur zwei Monate zuvor hatte Harry all seinen gryffindorischen Mut zusammengekratzt und Severus mit klopfendem Herzen einen Antrag gemacht. Schon darauf gefasst jetzt ausgelacht zu werden! Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Severus hatte nichts dergleichen getan.  
Stattdessen hatte der Grünäugige seinen Geliebten an diesem Tag das allererste Mal weinen sehen. Weinen vor Freude!  
Eine Antwort war gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen, als Severus ihn erst mal in seine Arme gezogen hatte und küsste. In dieser Sekunde hatte sich Harry ernsthaft gefragt, wie er sich jemals hatte Sorgen machen können, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

Er eilte ins Haus und hielt sich gar nicht erst mit ausziehen auf.  
Er hatte seinen Ehemann, bevor er in die Winkelgasse appariert war, wieder hierher zurück gebracht. Die Heiler wollten ohnehin nichts mehr tun, also brauchte Severus auch nicht mehr dort bleiben.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden schon saß der Grünäugige am gemeinsamen Bett und zog mit einer Spritze den Speichel auf, vorsichtig darauf bedacht sicht selbst nichts auf die Finger zu kippen.  
Eine Ader zu finden war nicht sehr schwer, Severus hatte tolle sehnige Arme, doch trotzdem stockte er bevor die Nadel die helle Haut durchbrach.

Sollte er das wirklich tun?  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der magische Virus alle anderen Krankheitserreger auslöschen würde. Der Werwolfvirus wollte eine Symbiose mit dem Körper eingehen und das ging nur, wenn er nicht in Konkurrenz mit einem anderen Virus oder Bakterium stand.  
Das war nicht nur eine Vermutung die Harry hatte.  
Er hatte tatsächlich viele alte Krankenblätter von Werwölfen durchgesehen und keiner von diesen hatte je an irgendeinem Virus gelitten, wenn man mal die Lykanthropie außen vor ließ.  
Aber sollte er das wirklich tun?  
Der Gryffindor wusste nur zu gut, das Severus sich vor Werwölfen fürchtete und sie verabscheute. Kein Wunder, nachdem er beinahe von Lupin getötet worden war und nach allem was er mit Greyback im Krieg erlebt hatte. Der Slytherin würde ihn so sehr dafür hassen, wenn er ihn wirklich zu einem Werwolf machen würde.

Und Harry würde sich dafür hassen seinem Ehemann solche Schmerzen bereitet zu haben.  
Schmerzen einmal im Monat bei jeder Verwandlung. Dazu die Ausgrenzung in der Gesellschaft, wenn das neue Leiden jemals heraus kommen würde. Noch mehr Hass und Verachtung, einfach nur für Severus bloße Existenz.  
Wie könnte er ihm das antun?  
Aber ohne würde er ihn verlieren und er konnte ihn nicht verlieren!  
Sollte Severus ihn doch hassen, mit jeder lebendigen Pore seines Körpers, Hauptsache lebendig!

Und wofür hatte der Gryffindor schließlich seinen Tarnumhang, der schon seit Jahren auf dem Dachboden verstaubte?  
Wenn Severus ihn aus seinem Leben verbannen würde, dann würde Harry eben auf andere Weise an seinem Leben teil haben müssen, dass könnte er schon bewerkstelligen.

Er gab sich innerlich einen letzten Ruck, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm schlecht wurde und sich auf seinem Rücken eine unangenehme Gänsehaut ausbreitete.  
Vorsichtig stach er die spitze Nadel durch Severus weiche Haut, direkt in dessen Hauptschlagader am Handgelenk. Er wollte nicht noch einmal zögern, dafür war es jetzt ohnehin schon zu spät und trotzdem tat er es.  
Erst dann injizierte er langsam die Hälfte des Speichels in seinen Geliebten, die Hälfte müsste schließlich auch schon reichen.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem blieb er sitzen und suchte nach jeder noch so kleinen Veränderung am Anderen, doch da war gar nichts.  
Es schien sich nichts zu verbessern, Gott sei dank verschlechterte sich aber auch nichts!

Daher legte der Goldjunge die Spritze sanft in seine Nachttischschublade, holte noch einen kalten Lappen und harrte dann, wie schon die letzten fünf Wochen weiter ans Severus Seite aus, mit schnell schlagendem Herzen, Schweiß auf der Stirn und einem tonnenschwerem Gewicht auf der Brust, welches ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte.  
Er hasste es zu warten, war schon immer schlecht darin gewesen. Gryffindors waren schlecht im warten, sie waren mutig, ja, aber auch ungeduldig. Slytherins waren diejenigen, die große Pläne schmieden konnten und dann geduldig auf das Ergebnis warteten.  
Manchmal fand Harry es schade, dass er nicht doch ein bisschen mehr Slytherin war oder wenigstens ein paar von Severus guten Eigenschaften übernommen hatte, wie dessen Ordnungssinn und halt auch seine Geduld.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus still zu sitzen.  
Den Kindern hatte er nichts von seinem Vorhaben gesagt, auch nicht davon, dass Severus nun wieder Zuhause war. Sie würden es schon merken, wenn die ihn im St. Mungo besuchen wollten.  
Eigentlich war das nicht fair von ihm und wäre er nicht selbst so müde gewesen, dann wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, wie falsch er sich damit verhielt und wie sehr sich die Kinder erschrecken würden, wenn sie beide ohne Nachricht verschwunden wären, doch es fiel ihm nicht auf.  
Stattdessen fragte er sich in gedanken, ob er nicht doch besser flüchten sollte, um Severus enttäuschtes Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. Er könnte ihm einen Brief schreiben, darin alles erklären und ihm ein Treffen vorschlagen. Wenn Severus dazu nicht erscheinen würde, dann wäre damit klar, dass er Harry nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Doch Harry konnte nicht einfach gehen, es ging nicht! Was, wenn seine Theorie doch falsch war und Severus gar nicht aufwachen würde? Dann hätte er ihn zum sterben allein gelassen!  
Dazu war er einfach nicht fähig.  
Und was wäre, wenn er sich selbst den restlichen Speichel injizierte? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, oder? Doch auch das konnte Harry einfach nicht, zu groß war seine Angst, dass Severus ihn dann abstoßend finden würde.

Und so kam der gealterte Held weder vor noch zurück, drehte sich mit seinen Gedanken im Kreis, während ihn auch seine Schritte im Kreis durch das ganze Schlafzimmer führten, die Augen immer auf dem müden Gesicht seines Ehemanns und auf der Suche nach einer winzigen Verbesserung.


	5. Kapitel 5 - Severus

Als sich die schwarzen Augen, mit denen unsere Gesichte begannen, dass erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder öffneten, fielen sie erneut auf die Wand gegenüber dem großen Bett.  
Es war zwar Nacht, aber dieses Mal war es das Licht des Mondes, welcher, zur Hälfte gefüllt, durch das Fenster herein blinkte.

Severus Snape gestand es sich selbst nur sehr ungern ein, aber er hatte einen Moment lang wirklich nicht den leisten Schimmer, was das Letzte war, an das er sich erinnerte.   
Alles was er wusste, war das ihm viel zu warm war und so versuchte er die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Zum einen lag das daran, dass seine Arme so schwer wie Blei waren und zum anderen daran, dass ein Kopf mit verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren auf seiner Decke lag und diese damit noch weiter beschwerte.  
Als er das sah, fragte er sich sogleich, warum sein Ehemann denn nur in dieser unbequemen Position vor dem Bett kniete, statt neben ihm zu liegen.

Erst der Lappen, welcher ihm von der Stirn rutschte, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die leeren Phiolen auf dem Nachtisch, erinnerten ihn daran, dass er sich gar nicht gut gefühlt hatte, sogar im St. Mungo gewesen war.  
Nachdenklich horchte er in sich selbst hinein, versuchte jedes noch so kleine Ziepen und Pochen zu analysieren, doch es schien ihm bis auf eine allgemeine Erschöpfung gut zu gehen. Also hatte man ihm im Krankenhaus tatsächlich helfen können und Harry hatte ihn danach wohl wieder nach Hause gebracht. Sein fürsorglicher Ehemann!  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht raffte er sich dazu auf doch noch einen Arm anzuheben und Harry sachte an der Schulter zu schütteln.

Sein ehemaliger Hassschüler schreckte beinahe Augenblicklich aus dem Schlaf hoch, nur um das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und polternd nach hinten umzufallen.  
Automatisch wanderte eine von Severus Augenbraune nach oben. “Elegant, Potter! Das üben wir noch mal!”  
Harry keuchte und seine leuchteten, grünen Augen trafen auf die Schwarzen, bevor sie schon von Tränen geflutet wurden und sich der jüngere Mann zu ihm aufs Bett warf und sich so eng an ihn kuschelte, dass Severus noch wärmer wurde.  
“Himmel, Harry. Übertreib nicht so! Ich sterbe vor Hitze.”, fauchte er, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. “Was ist denn los mit dir?”

“Es tut mir so leid, Schatz! Es tut mir leid!”, ging das Gestammel los, wie Severus es schon kannte.   
So würde er gar nichts aus Harry raus bekommen. Der war viel zu aufgeregt, daher schloss er ihn einfach nur in seine Arme und wartete, dass er sich wieder beruhigte.  
“So, jetzt noch mal. Was ist passiert, dass du dich so aufregst?”  
Der ehemalige Lehrer konnte nicht anders als sich erneut zu wundern, als sein Ehemann zu zittern begann und sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub.

“Es tut mir leid, Severus!”, begann er mit brüchiger Stimme erneut. “Ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren. Du bist fast drei Wochen lang nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Du hattest eine Ornithose. Dieser scheiß Papagei! Ich habe ihn schon weg gegeben, das wir nie wieder passieren, aber nur weil ich diesen dummen Vogel angeschleppt habe, wärst du fast gestorben!”  
Severus verstand immer noch nicht und bat seinen Mann daher noch einmal ganz langsam zu erklären, was dieser dann schließlich auch in allen Einzelheiten tat, vom Beginn des Krankenhausaufenthalts bis zu dem Moment, wo Harry ihn wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte.  
Verflucht, er hatte echt überhaupt nichts von seiner langen Krankheit mitbekommen, aber wenigstens erklärte das, warum sich seine Muskeln anfühlten, als wären sie im Winterschlaf!  
Misstrauisch verengten sich seine Augen, als er spürte, dass Harry ihm noch immer etwas vorenthielt.

“Und wie bin ich dann wieder gesund geworden, wenn nicht durch die Heiler?”, fragte er leise.  
Harry schniefte, stand dann auf und trat ans Fenster. “Das wird dir gar nicht gefallen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl um dich zu retten!”  
“Raus damit!”  
Sein Ehemann griff mit zitternden Fingern in seine Nachttischschublade und zog etwas daraus hervor, was er ihm dann mit geschlossenen Augen reichte, als könnte er Severus Reaktion nicht ertragen.  
Mit, in Falten gelegter, Stirn betrachtete er den Gegenstand, den er angereicht bekommen hatte und noch bevor sein Verstand die Bedeutung verarbeitet hatte, breitete sich auf seinem Rücken eine Gänsehaut aus.  
Ihm wurde speiübel, als er den Speichel erkannte.

“RAUS!”  
Wie erwartet zuckte Harry bei seinem Gebrüll deutlich zusammen und ließ dann den Kopf hängen, wagte es aber immer noch nicht seinen Ehemann wieder anzusehen. “Severus, bitte! Ich…”  
“Ich sagte RAUS! Verschwinde!”  
“Definiere das genauer!”, flehte der Jüngere leise und weitere Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, obwohl seine Stimme merklich ruhig klang. “Soll ich aus deinem Leben verschwinden, oder nur aus dem Zimmer?”  
Severus war viel zu wütend, um sich jetzt auch noch über die genaue Bedeutung seiner Worte streiten zu können. Daher packte er einfach das Kopfkissen, was jede Nacht von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor genutzt wurde und warf es ihm mit aller Kraft an den Kopf.  
“Raus! Und wehe du wagst es zu verschwinden, bevor ich dir den Arsch aufgerissen habe!”

Es war lächerlich, aber seine Worte bewirkten tatsächlich, dass Harry schwach lächelte, bevor er schließlich ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer verließ, um Severus Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.  
Wie hatte ihm Harry das nur antun können?   
Der Mann wusste besser als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten, wie sehr er Werwölfe hasste! Nicht die Menschen an sich, aber die Krankheit!  
Lupin war eigentlich kein schlechter Mensch gewesen, er hatte ihn nicht absichtlich verletzten wollen, dass war Black gewesen. Und Lupin hatte sich mehr als einmal bei ihm entschuldigt!

Aber dennoch!   
Er war ohnehin schon ein Widerling und jetzt hatte Harry ihn auch noch zu einem Monster gemacht.   
Was, wenn Harry ihn so nicht mehr haben wollte? Was wenn er Harry oder die Kinder aus versehen verletzten würde?   
Das konnte er einfach nicht verantworten!

Andererseits hatte er sich eigentlich schon seit Jahren mal an die Verbesserung des Wolfbahntranks setzten wollen und es immer wieder aufgeschoben, weil er ohnehin niemanden mehr kannte, der ein Werwolf war und somit seine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte.  
Wäre das dann nicht der beste Anstoß, um sich auf den Hosenboden zu setzen und endlich anzufangen?

Aber was wenn Harry ihn nicht mehr wollte?  
Glaubte er das wirklich?   
Harry hatte in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer zu ihm gestanden und es war eigentlich lächerlich von Severus anzunehmen, dass sich das nun ändern würde. Wenn Harry das anwidern würde, dann hätte er doch sicher nach einer anderen Lösung gesucht, oder nicht?  
Einfallsreich war der Gryffindor schon immer gewesen, wenn auch furchtbar vorschnell und impulsiv!  
Dummer Gryffindor! Wenn er könnte, würde er dem Idioten dafür mindestens 100 Hauspunkte abziehen!

Verdammt, er wünschte sich wirklich, er könnte richtig sauer auf Harry sein, der mal wieder nicht hatte abwarten können. Sicher wäre er auch gesund geworden, wenn er noch etwas länger im St. Mungo geblieben wäre!  
Aber er konnte Harry einfach keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er einen geliebten Menschen bei sich behalten wollte.   
Hätte er die Chance gehabt, dann hätte er Lily sicher auch gerettet, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

Lily… Oft hatte sich der Slytherin gefragt, was die Rothaarige wohl dazu sagen würde, dass er ihren Sohn geheiratet hatte.  
Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wusste aber nur zu genau, dass er James Potter damit sehr wütend gemacht haben musste. Ein Bonus!  
Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte Severus versucht sich einzureden, dass er eigentlich gar nichts für Harry empfand, dass er nur Lily in dem jungen Mann sah und deswegen mehr von Harry wollte, doch er hatte es sich nicht sehr lange einreden können.  
Sein Körper reagierte auf Harry mit einer solchen Intensität, dass es beängstigend war. Auf Lily hatte er nie so reagiert, hatte nie feuchte Träume von der Frau gehabt oder sonst was in die sexuelle Richtung.  
Er stellte es immer wieder fest: Er war einfach süchtig nach Harry!

Und einer Sache war er sich vollkommen bewusst: Seine ehemalige beste Freundin würde ihn häuten, wenn er es wagen sollte Harry nun zu verlassen, nur weil dieser ihm das Leben hatte retten wollen!  
Und wo sollte er überhaupt hin, wenn er Harry wirklich verlassen wollte?  
Er konnte nirgends hin, fühlte sich nur bei und mit seinem Ehemann wirklich wohl.  
Zu den Kindern konnte und wollte er auch nicht, das wäre nur eine Last für diese. Nein, wenn er Harry wegen dieser Tat zurückstoßen würde, dann wäre das Selbstmord!

Severus schnaufte genervt und ließ sich zurück in sein Kopfkissen fallen, um sich dann die Haare zu raufen.   
Verdammt! Er konnte nicht mal fünf Minuten lang auf Harry wütend sein! Missmutig starrte er die Tür an, durch die der Andere verschwunden war und wünschte sich, er wäre nicht in den letzten Jahren so weich geworden.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann schwankend auf. Wenn es eine Person auf dieser Welt gab, die ihm mit dieser Tat nur hatte helfen wollen, dann war es Sankt Potter!

Eben diesen fand er im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, das Gesicht zum Feuer im Kamin hingedreht, aber ganz eindeutig noch wach.  
“Willst du mich so trotzdem noch?”, fragte Severus leise, als er nah genug an seinen Mann heran getreten war.  
Harrys Kopf wirbelte sofort herum und er starrte ihn verwirrt an. “Warum sollte ich dich nicht wollen? Wenn du willst, dann nehme ich den Rest von dem Speichel und werde auch zum Werwolf. Dann sind wir beide Außenseiter.”  
Severus schnaufte nur verächtlich, ging dann um das Sofa herum und legte sich ungelenkig auf seinen Ehemann drauf, der ihn sogleich mit den Armen umfing. “So eine hirnrissige Idee hattest du auch schon lange nicht mehr, Potter!”

Der Grünäugige begnügte sich damit zu schweigen und über Severus Rücken zu streicheln. Die letzten Reste von Wut und Widerwillen verschwanden bei diesen Streicheleinheiten aus Severus Bewusstsein und er entspannte sich wieder.  
So war er es auch, der den Anderen als erstes küsste und das Tempo langsam erhöhte.   
Er war vielleicht 75 Jahre alt, aber er war noch lange nicht tot und so meldete sich seine Libido nun sehr vernehmlich zurück, nach über einem Monat der Untätigkeit.  
Doch Harry hielt ihn nur zu schnell wieder auf. “Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht lieber noch ein bisschen ausruhen solltest? Ich will nicht, dass du gleich wieder Krank wirst!”

Severus lachte nur und stand dann wieder auf, seinem Mann eine Hand hinhaltend. “Wer hat gesagt, dass ich den anstrengenden Part übernehmen werde? Ich werde mich auf den Rücken legen und du kannst deine hübschen Hintern bewegen! Und Morgen auch, und übermorgen. Vielleicht musst du das jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens machen. Als Strafe!”  
Harry lachte nur und ließ sich dann auf die Füße ziehen, um sich sofort an Severus zu schmiegen und ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

“Eine Strafe, die ich gerne annehme!”

Ende


End file.
